Dark Fire
by MissAnnoying-LostInWarblerland
Summary: Harry's missing, Rons dead, Ginny and Hermione are left to hunt down the last horcrux, but in order to do that they must travel back in time,can they find, and destroy the last horcrux, without breaking their cover...?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**A/N:** Gin 'n Tonic fics seem to be fading :(, so for those who like them... here! :D

* * *

><p>Bodies, tons of them, Friends, Family and Enemies.<p>

There was George clinging on to Fred's dead body, begging his brother and best friend to wake up.

Tonks, next to Professor Lupin, a peaceful look on her face, her bright purple hair fading to light brown.

Colin and Nigel, both so young, yet so brave.

A seventh year Slytherin and two Sixth year Ravenclaws.

Dean Thomas, Seamus sat next to him, sobbing at the loss of his best friend.

Ron, with their mother clutching his body, sobbing over the loss of another child.

Ginny didn't understand, about how so many people had lost their lives, yet _he_ _still_ wasn't dead... it seemed like all hope was lost

After the battle Harry was nowhere to be found.

Everyone was surprised, and curious, when Blaise Zabini, walked into the castle, a bunch of bruised and bloodied student behind him, and Hermione in his arms.

Hermione had a bad head injury, Blaise explained that he found her under a pile of rocks when he returned to fight.. against the dark lord.

For one, dreadful moment, Ginny almost lost Hermione too.

* * *

><p>Ginny sighed and sat back against the cold stone wall.<p>

She glanced up as a new body was bought in, Severus Snape, Ginny saw Hernione take a sharp breath, before turning away from his body.

The silence was unsettling and rather sickening. As Ginny stood she caught her foot on a dimmed lamp, causing it to rattle, before landing on the floor with a soft**_ Plunk_**, no-one looked up though.

Ginny frowned as she walked past Ron's body. She hadn't cried when his body was found, she had stoped crying after Dean died.

She felt sick, when she didn't cry, she had tried, but nothing would come... she didn't even cry when Harry was announced missing...

Ginny placed a kiss on her, now sleeping, mothers head, and left to find Luna.

Luna's first question was: "Any news?" Ginny frowned and shook her head, Luna's face fell as she turned back to Neville, who also looked disappointed.

"Sorry" Ginny mumbled. Luna looked back to Ginny, "It's not your fault" She replied calmly. Ginny nodded slowly, "I feel so useless" She mumbled. Luna half smiled, half frowned, "Hermione said Professor McGonagall was looking for you" Neville said from beside Luna.

Ginny smiled, "Thanks" She mumbled, and with a quick wave, she left for McGonagall's office.

* * *

><p>Ginny took a breath, before knocking on the solid wood door. "Come in" A voice said. Ginny slowly pushed the door open, before slipping inside.<p>

She found her self in a warm, welcoming room.

McGonagall smiled slightly, "Miss Weasley, Please sit"

She gestured for Ginny to sit on the cushioned chair opposite her, Ginny shook her head, "I'd rather stand" She replied. McGonagall nodded, "Very well"

She stood and walked towards Ginny.

Ginny frowned, '_I__ don't remember doing anything wrong_' She thought.

McGonagall stopped and gave a sympathetic smile to Ginny, "I suppose you're wondering why you're here" She said, Ginny nodded, "Yes"

McGonagall smiled and walked straight past Ginny, "It came to our attention a little while after the battle, that something was keeping You-Know-Who alive" McGonagall opened a drawer as she spoke, "We discovered that there weren't seven horcruxes, but eight" She pulled something out of the drawer and returned to Ginny.

Ginny stared open-mouthed, "Excuse me?" She asked, McGonagall nodded gravely.

"I'm afraid so, my dear" She replied. Ginny blinked, once, twice, "What do I have to do with this?" She asked, a cold feeling creeping into her stomach.

McGonagall sighed, "Someone needs to return to Riddle's time and stop him from making the eight horcrux" "Me?" Ginny cried. The teacher nodded, "Ginny, dear, there's no-one else, Mr Potter is nowhere to be found, Mr Weasley is.. dead" Ginny looked at her feet, at the mention of Harry and Ron.

"Miss Weasley, this is the only chance to save everyone" McGonagall said, her voice was getting louder. Ginny frowned as the faces of dead people swam about in her head, '_Fred, Ron, Dean, Nigel...'_ Ginnys head snapped up, "I'll do it" She whispered.

McGonagall nodded, "You must go tonight, theres no time to waste" Ginny frowned, "I have to go alone?" She asked, McGonagall opened her mouth to answer but was cut off, "I'll go" Ginny turned to see Hermione stood in the doorway of the office, "No" Ginny said, "You're too ill" Hermione frowned, "Number one, you can't work a time turner, Number Two, I refuse to stay behind"

McGonagall nodded, "Let her go, Miss Weasley, I think you'll find her useful" Ginny frowned at her best friend, "Ok then" Hermione smiled slowly, "Lets go then" She replied, Ginny frowned, "I have to-" Hermione cut her off, "I have clothes for us already" She said, "Wha- Ho-" Ginny stuttered. Hermione tilted her head, "I'm always prepared" Ginny smiled. McGonagall walked towards Ginny as Hermione did the same, "Now, Miss Granger, I trust you know the correct time you need to be in?" McGonagall asked as she passed a necklace to Hermione, who nodded.

"Yes"

McGonagall stepped back, "Then all I can say, is good luck" Ginny frowned, "Tell Mum I love her" She said as Hermione turned the dials.. then suddenly, everything merged together and Ginny felt dizzy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What do you think? :D


End file.
